


Bad at love

by Sunshine2026



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel can't get some, Angel is bad at feelings too, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Emotionally dumb, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Himbo, Humor, I'll add more tags as it goes on, Jealousy, M/M, Morosexual, Oblivousness, Pining, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bad at feelings, they are both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine2026/pseuds/Sunshine2026
Summary: “Don’t be so down dear Angel! Besides none of them are even remotely good enough for you!”Angel froze, feeling like a deer in headlights, while also ironically being stared at by a deer demon. He turned his head, eyes boring into Alastor looking for any explanation of what the hell he just said. Alastor of course, gave nothing away, smile as big as ever.“What- what did ya say Al?”
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 392





	1. What the hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two so please forgive me for any mistakes. But honestly I loveeee this ship, especially for their emotional elements. (That is both are terrible at emotions)   
> Hope you enjoy!

It started off in the bar. Yeah, it sounds like a really bad joke and maybe it is, but it sure as hell wasn’t funny to Angel.

The hotel suddenly boomed with hundreds of patrons after Alastor’s endorsement. Demons of all different shapes and sizes came pouring in, much to Charlie’s delight. Vaggie kept a close glare at any who gave Charlie any sort of shit, and Alastor welcomed them all in, arms wide, and smile wider. 

Funnily enough, it also meant that Angel didn’t have to travel out to get some. 

He could get it. Right. _Here._

He was sipping at a toxic-sweet beverage, spacing out when a dark-grey demon plopped down next to him. Angel eyed him, gaze looking up and down his frame, sizing him up. He wasn’t bad looking, but what really got Angel going was his sheer size, broad shoulders, strong features; all the works. Angel most  _ definitely _ liked that. 

So he smiled slowly, letting his eyes drop seductively, he said.

“Hey there, big boy,”

  
It got an instant reaction. The other demon turned and smiled, his murky grey eyes trailing up and down Angel’s long form. He murmured, voice perfectly _deep._

“Hey yourself,”

Angel smiled even wider, showing off his golden tooth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Husk scoff, rolling his eyes. He ignored him and leaned in closer, letting his fluffy white chest puff out a bit. 

“Your first stay here?”

The demon’s gaze dropped to Angel’s chest just as expected. Angel chuckled a bit, his head slowly lolling to one side. 

“Yeah. And I like what I’m seeing,”

Grinning, Angel let one of his hands trail the demon’s triceps. Oh, that was some  _ nice _ muscle. 

  
“What about I give you.. Tour of this place? Show ya all the best spots?”

The demon nodded eagerly, smile broad. Quietly in the background, Husk muttered “Ohhhhh  _ shit _ ,”

Angel turned to look at Husk, confused, as the demon gave his answer. 

  
“Hell  _ ye- _ ”

Alastor suddenly appeared in a flash of red, scaring both Angel and the other demon. His smile was uncomfortably tight like he was about to break his face, and Angel thought he looked pissed about something. 

“HELLO!” 

The demon looked extremely nervous now, his wide eyes randomly shifting from a bewildered Angel and an oddly angry Alastor. 

“Uh, hey…”

  
Angel felt extremely confused, and he raised an eyebrow. Alastor straightened up and snatched the demon’s arm. He started rambling, the tone of his voice false-sounding. 

“You’re definitely a new face! You mind if I show you around?”

Alastor stared intensely at him. Angel’s prey tensed even worse, his eyes practically popping out of his head. Damn, that is not attractive. 

  
“I, uh..”

Still, nice size. Angel cleared his throat, legs uncrossing and while the demon’s head swiveled towards him, Alastor’s eyes only narrowed as he side-eyed Angel. His grip on the demon looked very tight. In fact, Angel could see dark marks already forming the demon's arm. 

  
“Hey, Al I just offered that myself so if ya don’t mind….”

Angel’s arms reached out to grab the demon, and Alastor’s eyes widened, one eye twitching and his smile growing even tighter. He could see Alastor’s grip tighten as well on the demon’s arm, clawing into him now. He quickly moved him away out of Angel’s grasp, pulling him out of the red cushion bar-stool. 

  
“Ha ha! Dearest Angel, it is my duty as a patron of this hotel to serve our guests! And I would be shirking my duty if I left it all to you,” 

Angel pursed his lips, and placed his hands on his hips, now more annoyed. Alastor merely stared at Angel, grinning broadly the whole time. Then he turned, pulling the hapless demon with him. 

  
“Al, I really don’t mind….”

  
Anddd he was gone.  _ Goddamn _ it. 

He heard raspy laughter behind him, and turned to glare at Husk as he slumped over the counter, his back shaking in loud laughter. His paws sprawled out, and he glanced up, looking genuinely amused at Angel's expense. Angel frowned, and huffed, crossing his arms. He glared at the grey cat, snarling. 

“What’s so funny?”

  
“Ahh you wouldn’t get it,”   
  


…


	2. What the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah here’s another chapter! I actually kept to my promise for once lol. I was originally going to make like three chapters but now I’m adding two more. (Since I love writing them) I hope y’all enjoy!

Weeks passed by since the incident and the hotel only grew all the more busy. 

Yet despite everyone’s increasing duties, Angel Dust somehow managed to see more of Alastor. 

His flirting and Alastor’s death threats only increased, and despite his initial annoyance at Alastor interrupting him when he was going for the kill, he… actually kinda started liking Alastor. 

Besides finding him hot, and absolutely terrifying, of course. He’d never tell a soul, hell (ha) he’d never even tell Charlie he liked her as a person, let alone Alastor. 

But he could be genuinely funny, and actually charming and sometimes when you’re with him, you sort of forget some of the bad stuff that’s happened to ya. 

Ugh. Cliché. 

Oh, and that wasn’t the only weird thing going on.

Because despite the increasing population of the hotel, the amount of people who actually approached Angel decreased.

In fact the minute Angel smiled at a demon, a look of sheer panic would cross their face, and they quickly ran off. 

What the fuck?

Angel grew more and more frustrated. Seriously, did he have a zit on his face? Angel Dust had no idea what happened, and it was growing increasingly annoying. 

Hell, he even approached a delicious demon and he literally screamed like a little girl and Angel was left yelling after him. 

And he couldn’t sneak out anymore as he was caught one time by Alastor’s shadow demons, and so came back to Vaggie’s screeching, Charlie’s disappointment, and Alastor’s shit-eating smile. 

Needless to say, he ain’t getting out unless he figures out to get past those bastards. 

It wasn’t so bad at first, but Angel was starting to get more desperate. He had to ration his drugs, and he was cut off his drinks after a while, and no weapons of any sort. 

He couldn’t do anything fun and it. Was. killing. Him. 

* * *

Scowling, he wandered through the halls, and headed out of his room after sneaking out of eating dinner(or not) with Charlie and everyone. 

He was incredibly pissed as when he sat down; literally every single fucking demon went out of their fucking way to not sit next to him. He crossed his arms, pouting even though he would insist it wasn’t pouting, when a familiar radio’s demon voice popped up behind his ear. 

“Is there something wrong, my dear Angel?”

Angel jumped, and then felt weirdly flush under his fluffy fur. He watched as Alastor pulled out a chair next to him, sitting down. Always smiling, Alastor’s head tilted towards the right, his gaze boring into him.

Angel felt really fucking weird for a second, before pursing his lips and looking down at the red cloth table before glancing back up. 

“No, nothing,”

Alastor’s blood red eyes narrowed, and his sharp smile tightened. Angel bristled a bit, glaring back at him, daring him to say anything. 

“If you say so,”

Alastor turned away, staring at nothing in particular as Angel could tell and his gloved hands clasped together on the table. His eyes wandered the noisy room, glancing over every other person except for Angel. Angel grew more angry, what the fuck? He knew there was something wrong and he wouldn’t even press it? 

(Okay so Angel knew he was being completely irrational at the rate, but he was fucking frustrated and fed up with the lack of attention. And he had six drinks, after annoying Husk into giving him more. ) 

“Fine! Ya wanna know why I’m so pissed?”

Alastor finally looked back Angel and he cocked his head again, smile even wider. Angel growled deeply, his fur bristling.

“Everyone is literally avoiding me like I have a giant ass infection on my face and I have no fucking idea why!” 

Angel had stood up, knocking the table, and all four arms planted on it. The red-tinted glasses clinked together as they fell over and rolled down to the carpeted floor and Alastor’s eyes trailed the path before quickly returning his attention back to Angel. 

“Seriously I’m fucking hot as shit, available as fuck but no one wants to even fucking look at me damn it!” 

Everyone was looking at him now. But Angel didn’t give a single flying fuck. Alastor started laughing boisterously, enraging Angel even more. Alastor stood up gracefully and grabbed one of Angel’s arms, instantly disracting Angel with his purposeful touch. 

He guided him out to the dimly lit hallway. Angel calmed down a little, confusion slowing him down. 

Alastor let go of his arm when they were out of eyeshot. Angel felt a little disappointment. 

“You know, if it makes you feel better I don’t think there’s an infection on your face,”

Angel startled at the suddenness of Alastor’s voice. Then he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, processing what Alastor just said. A pair of his arms landed on his hips and the other ones were left free to gesture. 

“Wha- yeah no shit, I think I would fucking know if I had shit on my face,”

Alastor laughed, his fluffy ears shaking slightly with the movement. The warm light of the lamp of the hallway illuminated Alastor, causing the red of his appearance to appear even more vibrant than usual. Maybe to another, it would appear sinister how bloody he looked, but to Angel, it was captivating. The minute Angel thought this, he felt flushed. He glanced away from Alastor, feeling confusion on how weird his thoughts were. 

“Well, you never know! People can be quite oblivious!” 

Angel shook his head, his hair moving with the movement. Yeah no shit. Angel crossed his arms, and slumped forward. Letting his usually puffed out chest collapse into himself, he muttered. 

“Let me guess, I made an ass out of myself again,”

Alastor’s eyes crinkled in amusement. Alastor had crossed his arms behind his back, his spine absurdly straight compared to Angel’s defeated appearance. Angel fidgeted, tightening his grip in his arms. 

“Hmm maybe!” 

Angel sighed heavily, taking one of his hands to drag down his face, probably upsetting some of the carefully placed makeup. Unbeknownst to him, Alastor’s eyes followed the movement with an unknown emotion in his blood red gaze. 

“I’m.... gonna go to bed then,” 

He let his arms fall onto his sides and went to turn as he was just fucking done today. Alastor laughed heartily, leaning on his radio mic that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“Don’t be so down dear Angel! Besides none of them are even remotely good enough for you!”

Angel froze, feeling like a deer in headlights while also ironically being stared at by a deer demon.

He turned his head, eyes boring into Alastor looking for any explanation of that. Alastor of course, gave nothing away, smile as big as ever. 

“What- what did ya say Al?”

Alastor cocked his head, his ears bouncing with the movement. He widened his eyes, in only what Angel can describe as feigned innocence. 

“Don’t be so down?”

He is definitely hiding something. Turning back, Angel crossed his top set of arms while the other landed on his hips. He leaned forward towards Alastor and Alastor’s smile only tightened again. 

“No, after that,”

Alastor’s smile stretched out even more, giving a more tense look and making Angel tense in turn. Angel leaned back a bit, giving the overlord more space. 

“None of them are even remotely good for you?”

Angel faltered at that response, his eyes widened into a look of confusion. His arms relaxed a bit, and he furrowed his brow. 

“Wait, I thought you said-“

Alastor cut him off with a loud laugh. He pushed off the radio stand and pointed it towards Angel before tossing it slightly back smoothly. 

“You must have been mishearing, dear Angel,”

Angel stared at him for a beat, hoping for any sign from Alastor but got nothing. He sighed again, and finally turned away once more. 

“I- I guess. Well, I’ll see ya later, Al,”

As he was walking out, he could feel eyes on his back. 

“Have a wonderful night!”

* * *

Angel frowned as he stared at the scattered contents of the fridge, thinking about that closely. (Maybe too closely) He might have misheard, but Angel wasn’t fucking deaf and was not that crazy. But why would he say that? And then lie about it? 

Alastor hated Angel, and probably the only reason he was ‘comforting’ him was to calm him down for hotel appearances.

Still, as he screwed his face, it didn’t _feel_ like that. It felt like something else.

Another part told him to shut up as a small little hope rose in his chest, that maybe, maybe Alastor didn’t just pull him aside like that because he didn’t want to make a scene, but maybe Angel was growing on him. 

Angel felt anger at himself for thinking a stupid idea like that and promptly slammed the fridge door shut, causing it to shake with movement. Angel knew that sometimes he had stupid thoughts but that takes the fucking cake. 

Grumbling, he turned and practically stormed out of the kitchen, forgetting his hunger all together. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope y’all liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :D


	3. What the shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!! Sorry it took me so long, I didn't know how to finish this chapter out and I'm still not completely satisfied with it but whatever. (ehhh I might edit it later, I dunno know) I hope y'all like it, Angel goes through even stranger stuff hehe!

A soft snorting could be heard in the silence of the room, causing Angel to blearily open his eyes. Fat nuggets was staring at Angel’s face intently, making soft noises all the while. Angel smiled gently, and wrapped his arms around his beloved pet. The pink fluffy blanket ruffled with the movement, and fell off his legs slightly. 

Fat nuggets snuggled in closer, and Angel had a few moments of rare calm. He sighed contently, closing his eyes and snuggled his head closer to the bed, loving the warmth of his pillow. 

_ Until.  _

A rather insistent knocking commenced, loud in the quiet of the room and then a peppy voice followed it. 

“Angel! It’s time to get up! Breakfast is ready and I want you to join us!”

  
Angel groaned into his pillow, his eyes clenching tighter together. Too damn early… or so he thought until he looked at his alarm. 8:05. Angel groaned again, but sat up, up-heaving Fat nuggets in the process who cried softly in protest until Angel started petting him again. 

“Yeah, I’m coming, just give me a sec,” 

* * *

After putting on a nice hot pink crop top and black shorts, he headed down to the dining room. He could hear the noise level increase in volume as he crept closer. He cringed a bit when he remembered what happened last time he went in the dining room, but Angel Dust didn’t walk anywhere with his tail between his legs. 

But, unlike last time. 

“Hi Angel, how are you?”

Angel blinked and turned towards the demon who said that. The said bug demon looked nervous, like usual but then he smiled shakily, and his body shook even harder. Angel blinked in confusion, one of his eyebrows raised cautiously. Angel placed two hands on his hips and then hesitatingly said.

“Good, how are you?”

The demon’s eyes went wide, and Angel could swear he could see into his soul. The orange demon laughed nervously and loudly, sounding oddly fake. Angel frowned at him.

  
“Good, good that’s awesome to hear! I’m great! We should go bowling sometime oh wait that’s my mom over there I’ll see you later Angel! Have a good day!”

  
The demon practically ran off, and Angel could hear him crash into someone as he turned the corner, therefore angering whatever demon he ran into, as a rather large roar was sounded, along with a high-pitched shriek. 

Angel stared after the demon who scrambled off before shaking his head and murmuring. 

“And here I thought drugs  _ weren’t  _ allowed…”

  
He continued down the hallway, bemused about the odd behavior of the demon. Then, shrugged it off as the dude being a weirdo. Demons tend to be fucking odd. 

Or at least he would’ve, if it wasn’t for literally every demon doing like the Charlie-friendly version of a catcalls as he walked into the dining area. 

“Hey nice outfit Angel!”

“Oh Angel did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

“We should go bowling!”

  
Angel stared at them all in confusion, acknowledging every compliment before wondering about this extreme turn of events. Did something happen? He crossed his arms, eyes darting back and forth from the creepy smiles and decided to head towards one of his favorite places. 

The bar, of course. 

He finally made it to the bar after fighting off super nice compliments where Husk was making mimosas. He opened his mouth to say something, then hesitated, not knowing if Husk was acting weird too. 

“You might wanna close that mouth before ya catch a fly. Then again, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

  
Husk laughed at his own joke, the juice spilling slightly onto the counter. Angel sighed dramatically, before dropping into the chair. He held his chin on his hand, and then had his other hand out to tell Husk to put something in it. Husk rolled his eyes, but slid a cup of mimosa towards Angel. 

“Thank god you're not weird,”

Husk furrowed his eyebrows, and he scowled angrily at Angel who ignored it as usual. 

  
“The fuck do ya mean?”

Angel took a slow sip of the drink (which was nicely spiked), before replying to his interrogation. 

  
“I mean you're not kissing my ass like everyone else is,”

Husk’s ears flicked off to the side adorably (not that Angel would ever tell him that) as he responded harshly back. 

  
“Isn’t that a good thing? Before you were complaining no one was paying attention to ya!”

Angel’s entire face drew up into an expression of annoyance. Taking his hand from his chin to point at Husk accusatory, he loudly exclaimed. 

“Yeah but this is fucking  _ weird _ ,”

Husk shrugged, rolling his eyes and turned away from Angel. His tail swished back and forth impatiently. 

“Maybe someone talked to them, and told them to cut the crap,”

Angel frowned, furrowing his brow as he stared at Husk’s back. He hadn’t thought of that. But who would do that? 

“Maybe,” 

As more and more people sat down next to him, trying to talk to him Angel suddenly stood up and sought to find another place to sit. He gave a clinical glance at Husk, who shrugged again. 

He went over and grabbed poptarts, eggs and toast, all burnt of course. He looked down at his mimosa, making sure he didn’t spill it then glanced up to see Vaggie sitting alone at a table. Fuck yes. Angel grinned sharply, eyes lit up mischievously.

“Hey bitch,”

Angel grabbed the black metal chair, dragging it back loudly as Vaggie gave him a dirty look. Her mouth curled up in disgust. 

“Fuck off,”

Angel laughed heartily and crossed a pair of his arms, while sipping at his drink. 

“Exactly! Now keep looking murderous so I can eat and drink in peace,”

Vaggie’s eyes shot daggers at him, before her face turned confused. She turned towards him, her silver hair falling into her face. 

“What in the fuck are you talking about?”

Angel sighed heavily, then used his arms to gesture his frustration, turning his head to stare down at Vaggie. 

“You know, everyone is being weird as fuck? Did Charlie tell you anything about that?”

Vaggie furrowed her brows, staring at him with a bewildered look on her face mixed with cautiousness. 

  
“No…,”

Angel shrugged, then continued to dig in, his eyes wandering the room. 

Then he spotted Alastor. The tall demon seemed to be doing his usual greeting, his hands behind his back and his posture tight. A demon must’ve said something stupid, for Alastor roared with laugher, his shoulders shaking. His sharp teeth grinned wide, and Angel couldn’t stop staring. Angel’s hand relaxed, and he was barely aware of the clink on the plate. 

Then Alastor’s head turned towards Angel, smile wide, and eyes twinkling. Angel’s eyes went wide and he immediately ducked his head. 

What in the fuck what that reaction?

“You okay?”

Angel glanced at Vaggie in surprise before replying. 

  
“Never better, Sweetheart”   
  


* * *

“Blitz,”

Angel grinned like a shark as Husk cursed him out again. He slowly unfurled one of gloved hands in a gesture to pay up. He already bested Charlie and Vaggie at cards, and so had moved on to the next target, Husk. Who had claimed he’s played this game before and all of course Angel took his chance to take the closest thing he has to a risk in this forsaken place. 

Grumbling, Husk forked over his money, and Angel added it to his treasure pile, which was piling up quickly. 

“How in the fuck are you winning so much? Are you cheating?!”

Angel chuckled in pure amusement, as he glanced over to Husk, eyes half-lidded. Angel crossed his arms behind his head. 

“It’s pure luck baby,”

Husk growled loudly, ears flattened as he slammed his arms on the table. The cards flew off, and the drink shook, spilling over. 

“Bullshit!” 

Angel tossed his fluffy head to the side, smirking at Husk. Husk practically had his hackles raised. 

“That and knowing when to knock,” 

“Fuck it, I’m not losing any more of my money,”

“Aw, Husk, baby don’t be like that!”

Husk flipped him off, causing Angel to cackle in delight, grabbing his gut. 

When he was gone, he looked at his pile. Oh well, might as well take his winnings and go. 

_ Unless…. _

Alastor was by the fireplace reading a rather worn book in a comfy chair. Huh, how long had he even been there? Oh, well. 

Angel was feeling ballsy.

“Oh, Alastor,”

That quickly got him a glance from the overlord. His smile was a little sharp, probably because he assumed Angel was going to suggest something sexual. 

“Yes, Angel?”

Angel smiled charmingly and leaned over his chair, one of his arms underneath his chin. His fluff pushed up over the chair. 

“Would you like to play cards with me?” 

This actually got Alastor to put down his book on top of the table next to him, carefully marking the page. Angel’s eyes carefully followed the motion before looking back at Alastor’s face.

“I have never played cards before,”

Angel’s jaw dropped in pure shock, and his arm dropped. 

“Wait ... in all of your years alive  _ and _ in hell you’ve never played cards before?”

Alastor cocked his head, and grinned wider, tense. He crossed his arms behind his back as he walked over to Angel. The carpet gave off soft tapping noises but Angel barely noticed as he stared at Alastor. 

“No, I’m afraid not,”

Angel’s brows furrowed as he watched Alastor sit down gracefully on the black cushioned chair. Alastor’s blood red eyes kept contact with Angel’s pink ones. Angel placed his hands on the edge of the table and leaned forward. 

“Not even poker? Rummy? Thirty-one? Go fish?”

Alastor cocked his head in response, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He leaned forward towards Angel, his posture almost challenging. 

“Never,”

Angel stared for a second, eyes searching before smirking. He leaned back and started to shuffle the cards between all four of his arms. 

“Well that’s about to change, because I’m gonna teach ya!”

Alastor chuckled deeply, his sharp smile loosening up a bit. Angel began handing out the cards quickly. 

“What makes you think I want to learn?”

Angel pouted, his lips poking out stubbornly. He did his best to give him puppy eyes, despite Alastor probably being the only person in the world to resist his ‘charms’. 

“Aw c’mon Al. Please?”

There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other. Alastor’s eyes seemed to bore into Angel’s, unknown emotions in his blood red gaze. 

“...Fine,”

Angel felt surprised that he so quickly got his way. Either way, Alastor picked up his share of cards. He glanced down at his cards, his eyes almost disinterested before looking up at Angel, his eyes shining oddly. Angel cleared his throat, feeling a little flustered. 

“Uh, would ya like something to drink?”

Please don’t say blood of innocents. 

“Connoisseur, please,”

“Coming right up! I’m surprised ya like that drink,”

Angel jumped up and walked over the drinks nearby. He could hear Alastor say. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,”

“Yeah obviously. Still, I like to find out more,”

Angel was busy grabbing the alcohol and pouring it, so he didn’t see the soft look on Alastor’s face. For any onlooker, they would be confused, as Alastor’s eyes stared softly at Angel, watching him intently. 

“So what do you want to start off with?”

Angel turned smoothly, holding two glasses as he sauntered over to Alastor. 

“I have no clue, dear Angel,”

“Hmmm… ah let’s start with thirty one. It ain’t a well known one, but it’s easy to start off with,”

Angel looked down at his cards, wondering how to explain the game to him, when he felt a stare at him. He glanced up and saw Alastor staring at him with interest. 

Angel wanted to comment on it but instead he decided to pull a few tricks with shuffling the cards of the deck, despite already passing them out and winked heavily at him. 

Alastor chuckled, his eyebrows raised.

“I do hope you teach me that,”

“Heh, I’ll teach whatever ya want,”

He saw Alastor recoiled a bit. Angel felt a weird twinge of panic. Normally he didn’t mind making people be a bit uncomfortable, but Angel…. he kinda wanted to spend time with him. 

“Sorry. Habit,”

“I… I suppose it’s habit for me too,”

“Yeah but I don’t want to make ya uncomfortable,”

“I appreciate that,”

Silence followed, and Angel didn’t know what to say. Why the fuck does Angel care? Ugh. He decided to deal out the cards.

“Okay, so ya have to have three cards. No more, no less,”

Alastor picked up his, staring at his cards.

“Hmm,”

“The goal is to add up to thirty-one, or somewhat close to it. If you want to bet you have more than the other person, ya knock. Then they’ll have one more turn before they have to fold and show their cards. 

“Alright…”   
  


“Heh, I’ll go easy on ya on Al. Since you’re a newbie,”

Alastor’s eyes flicked up at Angel’s face. A dangerous glint shone in his eyes, and Angel felt a little shiver up his spine. He smiled sweetly, and placed down a card.

* * *

So it turns out Alastor was a quick learner. Which in all honestly should've been surprising, but admittingly was way more fun. Especially as they gulped down more and more of their poison. 

Angel growled softly in frustration as Alastor put down another blitz. Alastor’s smile grew wider, and he leaned forward. Angel swayed a bit where he sat, frowning as he stared at Alastor. 

“What’s wrong Angel, dear? Want me to go easy on you?”

  
Angel couldn’t help but laugh loudly, snorts sounding throughout the chamber. 

“Okay that’s fair,” 

Alastor gulped back another sip, and he stared at Angel rather intently. 

“Fair? We’re in hell, Angel. Fair isn’t exactly in our vocabulary,”

Angel groaned dramatically, leaning back and putting his arm over his eyes. 

“Ugh Alastor, no morality- politics bullshit now, I’m having fun,” 

Alastor didn't even look up as he placed down another card quietly onto the deck. 

“I never took you for one to have any morals or interest into politics,”

Angel snorted before biting to Alastor, frowning as he stared at his options.

“I know I don’t show it often dear Al, but I have a brain you know,”

Alastor chuckled deeply, causing Angel to lose focus slightly at the distraction. Angel glanced up to see Alastor lean his head on his hand, his eyes staring into Angel. (always, Angel thought) 

  
“Oh I’m well aware. There must be a source for all your chatting after-all,”   
  


“So fucking rude Al,”

  
Alastor ignored that sarcastic remark and continued on. His eyes flicked down to the card Angel put down. 

“Well, I think you ought to show it more often,”

Angel looked off to the side, crossing all four of his arms. He stared at a particular pattern on the black and red carpet as he replied. He tried to make his voice sound nonchalant as much as he could, but a bit of sadness leaked in. Stupid. 

“No one wants to see my brain, babe. They wanna see other shit,”   


Then, _then_ Alastor says those two damn words. 

“I do,”

Angel freezes, and then he could feel heat consume every inch of his body. His fur seemed to fluff in embarrassment. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt this flustered, let alone someone actually complimenting on anything besides his body. 

Angel stared down at his cards in thought, letting a moment of silence before smiling, a little genuine smile. He murmured so quietly Alastor had to strain his ears to hear him. But hear him he did. 

“Thanks Al,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Please leave kudos and comments if you did! I am currently working on the next chapter so hopefully I should update it again soon! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope y'all like it! Please leave kudos and comments if ya enjoyed! I'll be updating with more chapters soon (Don't worry, I typed it out, just need more time to edit)


End file.
